


Gta V One-Shots (With My Ocs)

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blood, Bonding, Bromance, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crazy, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Drama, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gang Violence, Gangsters, Gay, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Huddling For Warmth, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Killing, Kissing, Love, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot Collection, Original Character Death(s), Psychopathology & Sociopathy, References to Depression, Romance, Sad, Shooting, Smut, Some Humor, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tears, Twins, Twisted, Two Endings, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Just some one-shots with only my ocs and a few characters :) ♡





	1. Lamar & Kenzie (and Iris)

Kenzie was in a liquor store. The short white girl with dark brown hair and beautiful, hazel eyes was bend over, trying to grab something. 

 

Until she heard a voice and looked up. A tall black guy was standing over her. 

 

Kenzie blushed, a light shade of red. 

 

"Hey shorty, need help? By the way, nice ass." he said, flirtatiously. 

 

Before she could say anything, she felt the guy touch her ass, lightly. 

 

Kenzie made a startled yelp but, kinda liked it. 

 

Lamar was staring at it and couldn't help it. He let go but, a girl only three inches shorter than him was behind Lamar. 

  
  
The red-head girl kicked Lamar in the balls from behind. 

 

"Don't touch her ass, pervert!" she yelled at him while doing it. 

 

Kenzie's eyes widened as she turned around. It was one of her close friends, Iris there. 

 

"I-Iris! Wait! Don't!" Kenzie said 

 

"I know what I saw! This asshole touched you!" Iris said back to her. 

 

Meanwhile, Lamar is laying on the ground, putting his hands in his crotch area, holding there. He was in pain alright as he was curled in a ball. 

  
  
Iris rolled her eyes as she walked away, somewhere else to grab a cold beer. 

 

Kenzie kneeled down in front of Lamar. She helped Lamar up and walked outside with him. 

 

They were sat down on the bench. She was sitting there as Lamar was laying down, his head in her lap. 

 

“Are you okay?” she asked 

 

“Not really.” he said back to her. 

 

Kenzie got a sad look. “Sorry about Iris, she's just protective over me.” 

 

“Yeah, I can see that.” Lamar tried to laugh at the end but, couldn't. So, he just slightly smiles at her. 

 

Kenzie smiled back at him. 

 

“I'm Kenzie.” 

 

“Well, name's Lamar. Nice to meet you. You're a very beautiful and adorable girl, Kenzie.” he said to her. 

 

Kenzie blushes again. “Thanks.” 

 

Lamar smiled more at that. 

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

Kenzie and Lamar had talked, becoming great friends. They gave their numbers to each other too. 

 

Lamar felt better so, he got up. 

 

“I gotta go, Kenzie. But, hopefully we can hang out sometime?” 

 

“Yeah, I'd love to. Bye, Lamar.” she said with another smile. 

 

Lamar smiles back. Then, he was walking away from there. He was still smiling too. 

 


	2. Riley x Lamar ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by one of my friends for me :) I hope you all enjoy reading what she wrote ♡

Riley and Lamar were both in Riley's built on Basketball court in his backyard playing a one-on-one basketball game against one another. So far, Lamar was in the lead with 38-36 

  
  
"Uh oh! Uh oh! Try and take it! Try and take it, nigga! You can't get this rebi-zound! Watch this! Crossover! And boom!" Lamar yelled out as he tried to shoot a three, but it ended up hitting against the rim, which caused Lamar to miss out in making the three shot.   
  


"Nice try! Not, motherfucker!" Riley said as he caught the rebound. 

 

"But, it's my turn now, bitch! Watch and see!" Lamar said as he started dribbling the ball between his legs.   
  


"Good luck on trying to get pass me, nigga!" Lamar said as he was smiling.    
  


"I already have, my nigga." Riley said as he started running towards him and still dribbling the ball.    
  
Then, he performed his famous spin off move on Lamar and ended up making it to the other side (his side) of the court and making a perfect lay up.    
  
"That was cool, nigga. That was cool. You got me. I'll admit that." Lamar said as he was laughing and retrieving the ball back. 

 

"Give me my props. Give me my props, nigga." Riley said as he was smiling and holding out his arms.    
  


"I'll give you that...all because yo ass played the shit in high school." Lamar said as he was laughing and giving Riley some dap.    
  


"Ahh whatever, whatever, excuses, excuses. Anyway homie, your turn now...Bruce Leroy."  Riley said as he was smiling. 

  
"Ha! Very funny, nigga, but that's exactly what it is gone feel like when I speed pass yo ass and make this shot. Game point, baby!" Lamar said as he was smiling.    
  


"Oh yeah?" Riley asked.    
  


"Hell fuckin' yi-zeah, my nigga!" Lamar said.   
  


"Well, let's get busy, pretty boy!" Riley said as they both got into their positions.    
  
Lamar check the ball to Riley, and Riley checked it back. He was, now, dribbling the ball away from Riley, while Riley was was standing behind him and trying to steal the ball from him.   
  


"Try and take it, Riley! Try and take it, nigga!" Lamar said as he was looking back.    
  


"You want me to take it? Alright! Then, I will!" Riley said as he started reaching around and began tickling Lamar's midsection.    
  
Lamar was laughing and giggling out loud like a little kid.   
  


"No, nigga! Stop it, nigga! Stop! You gonna make me piss on myself! You cheating! Yo ass cheating! Yo goddamn ass is cheating!" Lamar cried out as Riley was gently laying him down on the court's ground, while still tickling him.   
  


"This is street basketball, baby. There are no rules!" Riley said as he took full advantage of this and took the ball from Lamar's hands.   
  
Then, he started running and dribbling the ball back to his side of the court, dunking it, and "winning" the game.    
  
"Wam Bam! Thank you, ma'am! I won that shit! This is my house, bitch!" Riley shouted out as he was walking around with his arms up in accomplishment.   
  
Lamar had sat up on the ground with his elbows resting on his knees. He was laughing and shaking his head.   
  
"But literally this is my house, so you have to leave now." Riley said as he was laughing.   
  


"Yo cheatin' ass! Get over here and help me up, bitch ass nigga!" Lamar said as he was holding out his hands, so Riley could help him back up.    
  
Riley burst out laughing before he went over to try and help Lamar up.   
  


"I oughta leave yo black, lanky ass down there, nigga. C'mon." He said as he bent down and took Lamar's hand and began trying to help him up from the court's ground, but Lamar tricked him and pulled him down onto the court's ground with him as they were both laughing hard now.    
  


"Now, we're even!" Lamar said as he was still laughing.    
  
Then, he stood back up and leaned out his hand to help Riley back up on his feet, as well.    


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

  
  
After Lamar and Riley were done with playing basketball, the two men decided to go back into Riley's mansion to chill and take a break.    
  
Lamar took a seat on one of the stools under the kitchen counter while Riley went behind the kitchen counter to go to the refrigerator to get them something to drink.    
  
"What would you like to drink, L? I have beer, regular water, fruit flavored water, sodas, juices, milk, and green tea." Riley explained.   
  


"Umm...shit, just have some regular water." Lamar said.    
  


"Okay," Riley said as he got out two bottles of regular water.    
  
Then, he slid one across the counter and over to Lamar.    
  
"Thanks Ri." Lamar said as he opened up his bottle of water and began downing it. 

 

"No problem, homie." Riley said as he was about to take a sip from his own water but stopped himself when he saw how fast that Lamar had downed his own water.    
  


'Damn!' He thought.    
  


"Ahh," Lamar said in satisfaction as he was done with drinking his water.   
  


"Well damn, I just witness you kill a whole bottle of water in 15 seconds." Riley said laughing.   
  


"Well, consider yoself lucky, you nigga, and thanks, I needed that." Lamar said as he was laughing, as well. 

 

"I see." Riley said as he was smiling.   
  
Then, he started to drink his own bottle of water.    
  
"You know what, Ri? I must honestly say that I thank you for reaching out to me today and inviting me to come over to your place for us to chill, relax and have some fun. I really had a great time with yo ole cheating ass today." Lamar said as he was pointing at Riley and laughing.    
  


"It's my pleasure. You're considered as family." Riley said, honestly. 

 

"And, that's why I wanted to thank you again, because you have been the only to ever call me and check up on me to see how I'm doing, and I really appreciate that. You know what I'm  saying? I mean it seems like the whole world has been against me. Like my life has been a living hell every since this whole Kira thing about his restraining order against me, some of my old friends, like Franklin and Jax, don't even talk to a nigga anymore because of it, and on top of that, I lost my fucking job with Simeon over some bullshit, and I was right there...right fucking there at the EOTM line, and I fucked it up! I just- I can't take it anymore." Lamar said as he started breaking down.    
  
Riley saw this and felt terrible for the younger man. He quickly pulled Lamar into a soothing embrace.    
  


"Shhh...there, there, Lamar don't cry, my nigga. You're stronger than all that shit together. You got this. You can defeat this shit, man. Don't let none of this shit that's going on in your life tear you down. People are going to hate you. Everybody is not going to like you, and you shouldn't even care, because you wanna know why? At the end of the day, you will still be out there making yo money, because you're intellectual...in your own way. You're bold and brave as fuck, my nigga. I would kill for yo sense of philosophy. I mean being able to have great skills in cars repossession is cool, but you also have skills in slanging dope and grand theft auto-ing shit, because you have heart.  Now if that ain't essential, then I'm a 45 year old man sitting in a wheelchair and shitting on myself." Riley said as he made Lamar crack up.    
  


He laughed, also.    
  
"...and as far as this Kira's restraining order situation, just don't even focus on that. The people are going to eventually believe him or take his side, because of the most obvious reason, he's white, but if only they could see you like I see you, then, they would know... the real you. They would know that you are not this horrific, disgusting, violent monster that the streets be talkin'." Riley said, honestly.    
  


Lamar nodded his head on Riley's chest as he wiped his face with the back of his tattooed hands.   
  


"Thanks Ri, I honestly needed that. Nobody... Nobody understands me like you...Like you do." Lamar said as he looked up at Riley with red, wet, puffy eyes.    
  


"That's because nobody else understands what we have, L. We're like sodium and chloride. We have chemistry." Riley said. 

 

Lamar smiled.    


"We do. We do have chemistry. I like that, my nigga. Real shit." He said as he looked back up at Riley.    


Riley smiled back down at Lamar as he took his thumb and wiped away Lamar's missed tear. After he did that, both of their smiles left their faces as they were now staring deeply and lustfully into each other's eyes. Next thing they both knew, their lips were smashing against one another's as they were having a passionate kiss. 

Lamar cuffed Riley's face to deepen the kiss, while Riley wrapped his arms around Lamar's waist to bring him over even closer. Their tongues were fighting for dominance as their lips were becoming red and swelling up. 

 

Then, they pulled apart to catch their breaths. After they caught their breaths, Riley stood up from his stool, looked down at Lamar, and extended out his hand. Lamar took Riley's hand, and he let Riley lead him the way upstairs to his (Riley's) bedroom. 

 

As soon as they got up there, they wasted no time getting out of their dirty gym clothes. They hopped in the shower as Riley turned the hot water on. He had Lamar against the wall as he was kissing and sucking on Lamar's neck. Lamar was kissing on Riley's shoulder. Then, he turned them around so Riley's back was against the wall, now. He started kissing down Riley's chest to his torso, abdomen, and on down. Then, he kissed back up Riley's body until their lips got reconnected. 

 

After pulling apart, Riley turned them back around, so he could return the favor to Lamar and do something a little more. 

 

Meanwhile, the front door of Riley's Mansion had just opened up and in walked in someone. 

 

Back to the shower, Riley had Lamar lifted up against the shower wall in a standing missionary position as he was moving them up and down and hitting Lamar sweet spot real good and deep. Lamar was moaning loudly in pleasure as he bit down on his bottom lip and threw his head back. He was calling out Riley's name and clawing at his back, and Riley had his face buried in the side of Lamar's neck as he was moaning in pleasure, as well. 

 

While those two were still being intimate in the shower, they had no idea that Riley's long time girlfriend, and the mother of his two kids, Tracey De Santa, was standing there watching in shock at the two of them having sex. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this one-shot that she had wrote for me. Tho I don't think Kira would file a restraining order against Lamar & he and Jax wouldn't abandon/ignore him, I still liked the concept of it. Also, Tracey being Riley's girlfriend was interesting xD


	3. Riley and Ray [Brother]

A gun fight started, it all happened after a gunshot went off.

 

There was blood and dead bodies everywhere in the street now.

 

Riley and Ray were behind a car for cover. They shot back with their guns, killing some guys. 

 

“We have to run, we'll get killed if we stayed here.” Riley said

 

“You're right.” Ray said 

 

Ray looked around and saw a warehouse. 

 

“Over there. Run.” he said

 

Riley nods his head.

 

They started running towards the warehouse as people shoot at them.

 

“Keep running! Don't stop!” Ray yelled at him.

 

Riley didn't yell back, just ran as he nods his head again. 

 

Ray noticed a guy was about to shoot Riley. He pushed him out of the way. Ray got shot in the chest and stomach. Riley's eyes widened. 

 

He quickly grabs Ray and drags him into the warehouse, closing it behind him.

 

Ray was laying on the ground as Riley sat by him. He holds Ray close to him, in his arms. 

 

“F-Fuck.” Ray said, mostly to himself. 

 

Ray was bleeding badly out, his blood on the ground too. He breathes heavily. 

 

“It's okay, Ray. Everything's gonna be fine.” Riley said to him. 

 

Ray just smiled. He knew this was the end for him. At least, he got to protect his brother, his younger twin, one last time. 

 

“Riley, I love you, little brother.” 

 

“Jerk, you're only older by five minutes.” 

 

Ray just had a slight smirk at that. “True.” 

 

Riley smiled a little. “I-I love you too, Ray.” 

 

Then, Ray smiles more. 

 

“Tell Rio that ‘I'm sorry’. Also, protect Tate and Lamar for as long as you can. We'll see each other again, someday, I..I promise.” Ray also said. 

 

“D-Don’t talk like that...” 

 

Ray ignored him. 

 

They were both crying now. 

 

“I'II miss you, Riley…” 

 

“I'II miss you too, Ray…” 

 

Ray had another smile again as his vision started to darken. He was losing too much blood. 

 

He slowly closed his eyes. 

 

Riley cried more as he hugs Ray's lifeless body, wrapping his arms around his dead brother. 

 

“No..please, don't leave me, Ray..” he said, in a sad and broken voice. 

 

He stayed there in the dark warehouse for awhile, just holding the body. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_A few days later, after the funeral -_

 

Riley was still wearing his black clothes as he went in his house. He goes upstairs and walked into his room. 

 

He lays on the bed, on his back. He stares at the ceiling as he cries again now. He puts his headphones on and started listening to one of his favorite songs, Brother by Falling In Reverse. 

 

 _Brother, why'd you have to go?_ _  
_ _You left us all so soon._ _  
_ _Remember that song I wrote about your family years ago?_ _  
_ _Well, they're all waiting for you to come home._ _  
_ _  
_ _What do I do?_ _  
_ _What do I say?_ _  
_ _So I prayed and prayed but the hurt won't go away._ _  
_ _  
_ _The pain gets worse, it never stops,_ _  
_ _And I've asked the Lord for us to swap._ _  
_ _I beg and plead_ _  
_ _  
_ _Why is it always stormy weather?_ _  
_ _And brother,_ _  
_ _Tell me if it all gets better._ _  
_ _Why did you leave?_ _  
_ _Why did you die?_ _  
_ _You finally made your brother cry._ _  
_ _I know you're watching over us tonight,_   


_And I hope you're watching over us tonight._

  
  
He closed his eyes.

  
_And once they're gone, you'll never get that back._ _  
_ _  
_ _No more laughs,_ _  
_ _No more hugs,_ _  
_ _So hold on to the ones you love._ _  
_ _Your soul is free,_ _  
_ _I love you_ _  
_ _  
_ _And why is it always stormy weather?_ _  
_ _And brother,_ _  
_ _Tell me when does it get better?_ _  
_ _Why did you leave?_ _  
_ _Why did you die?_ _  
_ _You finally made your brother cry._ _  
_ _I know you're watching over from above,_   


_So hold on to the ones you love._

 

He kept his eyes still closed as he hugs his pillow. More tears fall down too. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Alternate End -**

 

Ray noticed a guy was about to shoot Riley. He pushed him out of the way. Ray got shot in the shoulder. 

 

He holds onto his bleeding shoulder as he runs in the warehouse. Riley closes the door after that. 

 

They both sat on the ground. 

 

“You're bleeding, Ray.” 

 

“I know. Damn. I'II be fine tho.” Ray said 

 

“Are you okay?” Riley asked, wanting to make sure.

 

Ray had a smile as he nods his head at him.

 

Ray's shoulder is bloody. Riley checks it, there was no bullet. Then, he rips a piece of his shirt off and wraps it around Ray's shoulder.

 

Ray smiled at him. “Thanks.” 

 

Riley smiles back at him. “No problem.”

 

_Two hours later -_

 

It was darker out and cold so, they lay on the ground, holding each other. They kept each other warm as they slightly cuddled. 

 

“Night.” they both said to each other.

 

They had fallen asleep together as they both were smiling in their sleep. 

 


	4. I'II Always Be There For You - Kenzie & Kyle

Kyle sighed to himself. He walked into his room, closing the door. He lays on his bed, on his back. He was looking at the ceiling. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kyle noticed something. He looked at Kenzie. 

 

He smiled at her, a fake smile. "I'm fine." He gets up and closed his door, locking it too. 

 

He leans his back against the door then, sits on the ground again. He puts his head in his knees. 

 

Kenzie is sitting on the couch, a sad look on her face. 'Kyle...' she thought to herself, sadly. 

 

She walked over to Kyle's room. 

 

Kenzie knocks then, listens, putting her head and ear to the door. She hears his cries. She gets a saddened look again. 

 

"Kyle? Let me in, please." 

 

"Ok." Kyle said to her in a sad and broken voice from crying. He opens the door and she walks in. 

 

He closes the door and locks it again. He sits on the ground again too. 

 

She sat down in front of him. "Kyle..." she said, quietly. 

 

Kyle didn't say anything for a minute. "Leave me alone for now." 

 

"No. I'm not going anywhere." 

 

"Why? I'm just a depressed guy.." 

 

"You're also my brother. I don't care about that..the sadness, the being lonely...the depression...I'm gonna be there for you, always." Kenzie whispered to him. 

 

Kyle starts crying more. She gets closer to him. She hugs him, wrapping her arms around him, tightly. 

 

"I just want to stop hurting..." Kyle said to her. 

 

Kenzie held Kyle, close to her. "I know..it's okay..I'm here, Kyle..." she said to him. 

 

Kyle cries into her shoulder. 

 

"Shh, everything is okay." she whispers to Kyle again.

 

Kenzie pulled away from Kyle and grabs his face, gently. She kisses his forehead. She wipes his tears. 

 

Then, he gets up and goes into his bathroom. He washes his face, the tears away too. He walks back over to her. She was standing, with him now. 

 

"Thanks, sis. But, I'm older than you. I'm supposed to take care of you, not the other way around." Kyle also said to her. 

 

Kenzie looked at him. "That doesn't matter. I care about you, Kyle." she said

 

"It's okay." Kenzie repeated to him. 

 

He slightly smiled at her and then, hugs Kenzie, wrapping his arms around her. 

 

Kyle stays in the room but, leaves it unlocked this time. Kenzie left the room, to get hot chocolate for both of them. 

 

They were gonna talk more tonight. 

 

'I love you, big brother. I will always be there for you.' Kenzie thought to herself. She also had a smile. 

 


	5. Our Angel - Sad!Depressed!Tate and Kenzie / Suicidal!Riley & Kenzie

Tate was having another one of his off days. He felt so sad. He was thinking to himself as he stares at the ceiling. He was laying down on the bed, on his back. 

 

He took out his pocket knife, opening it. He looked at the sharp blade. Then, puts it against his skin. He slits his wrists. He's now bleeding badly, blood dripping down his arms. 

 

He cried, tears falling down. 

 

That's when Kenzie walks into the room. 

 

“K-Kenzie..” 

 

Kenzie noticed crimson red, his blood and tears. She gave him a sad look. 

 

“Tate..” she said, quietly. 

 

She walked over, getting on the bed too. 

 

Kenzie hugs Tate, wrapping her arms around him, holding her friend, close to herself. 

 

He cries more, into her shoulder. 

 

“It's okay. Everything will be alright. Just talk to me about this, ok? I'm here for you, always.” Kenzie said to him. 

 

Tate smiles a little bit, his arms wrapped around her body. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Riley was at his apartment, in the bathroom. He was looking at himself, in the mirror. 

 

He has light gray circles under his eyes. He was tired and sad inside. 

 

_ You're worthless. They all left you. You're alone now. Maybe you should just die. Kill yourself and end the pain.  _

 

Riley thought about it and decided that he will die. 

 

He walks out. He goes upstairs, to the top, fourth floor. He went outside, onto the roof. 

 

He goes to the edge, standing there. He looked down. He was about to jump when he heard his name, that voice was familiar to him, it was a female. 

 

“Riley! Don't!” 

 

He turned around and saw Kenzie there. She noticed the sadness in his eyes. 

 

“Kenzie?” 

 

She quickly ran over, pulling him away from there. 

 

They were both still standing. She hugs him, tears in her eyes. 

 

“You're one of my closest friends. I care about you. Please don't leave me. And you won't be alone, not ever again. I'm still here. Everything will be okay.” she said to Riley. 

 

Riley smiled at that, wrapping his arms around her. Tears of happiness falling down, the sadness fading away. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kenzie never left them alone that night, watching those guys. She truly is a great friend to them and a sweet girl. 

 

Tate and Riley both had a thought in their mind. 

 

_ 'She’s like my angel.’  _

 


	6. Slightly Obsessed!Ray x Lamar One-shot (Crazy Love)

Ray was sitting in a chair, smoking as he stared at the ceiling. Then, he looked down at the picture in his hand. The guy in the picture was Lamar. 

 

'Lamar..you're everything to me. I love you so much. I care about you. Your smile, your laugh, your looks, your eyes, your personality. Everything, I love it all. I wish you knew this, that I can tell you my feelings and you'd say you love me too….’ he thought to himself. 

 

He gets up and goes upstairs, into his room. 

 

He lays on his bed, getting lost in thought again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Ray found out that Lamar was kidnapped by some Ballas. He goes to the warehouse to save him. 

 

He kills most of them with an axe. 

 

There was blood everywhere, the axe was bloody too. 

 

He grabs a chain off the ground and slowly walks towards a guy. The door to the back was locked so he couldn't escape or run away. 

 

“You psycho! Who the hell are you!? His lover or something!?” The guy yelled at him. 

 

Ray only got a crazy smile. He sees that the guy is scared, afraid of him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Ray had killed the guy, strangling him to death with the chain. He dropped it and the dead body onto the ground. 

 

He walked up the stairs and into a room. He saw Lamar tied to a chair, hands behind his back. 

 

He walks over to him and sits in Lamar's lap, leg on each side. 

 

Lamar looked at Ray. 

 

Ray touched Lamar's face with both hands. He puts his forehead on Lamar's forehead. Their lips were inches apart. 

 

Lamar blushed as his heart started beating faster. 

 

“Ray?” 

 

“Lamar, it's okay. I'II protect you, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again.” he said to him. 

 

Ray looked into Lamar's eyes. 

 

It was silent for a few seconds as they were staring at each other. 

 

“I love you, Lamar.” 

 

Then, Ray kissed Lamar on the lips. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it wasn't long xD it's just a short but, also sweet one-shot that I thought up ♡


	7. Yandere!Psycho!Ray x Lamar

Lamar was kidnapped by a gang. He had his hands around his back, wrists tied, tightly. 

 

Ray is running, Franklin didn't know that Lamar was gone but, he did. And he was gonna save him. 

 

He saw Lamar was being held by two guys, another one behind him too. 

 

He ran, getting closer to Lamar. 

 

The guy behind Lamar, aimed a gun at him, putting it in the back of his head. 

 

Lamar looked at Ray, his eyes with a sad look. 

 

'Goodbye, Ray.’ he thought to himself. 

 

Lamar closed his eyes, waiting for the guy to pull the trigger of the gun. 

 

Ray's eyes widened. 

 

“Say bye to your lover, Ray!” the guy with the gun said. 

 

Then, Ray's heart stopped. His eyes darkened. 

 

“I'II kill you.” he said 

 

Ray grabs the guy with the gun. 

 

The guy dropped it as Ray had snapped the guy's neck. 

 

He got a twisted smile, an insane even psycho one as he had a dark look. 

 

He took out his knife. 

 

Ray stabs the other guy in the heart. Then, he stabs the last guy in the eye. The guy screamed, cried out in pain. He got out of Ray's grip and ran away. 

 

Lamar opens his eyes. He saw blood everywhere on the ground with two dead bodies too. He also saw Ray in a psycho state of mind. 

 

Ray insanely smiled. Lamar was a little scared. 

 

“Ray?” he said to him. 

 

Ray cuts Lamar out of the wrist ties then, he puts his knife away and smiles at Lamar, a kind one. 

 

He walked over and hugs Lamar, wrapping his arms around him, tightly. 

 

Lamar slightly smiled, hugging back. 

 

“Lamar.” Ray said then, he kissed Lamar's lips. 

 

Lamar blushed, kissing him back tho. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's not long but, I hope you guys liked it xDD ♡


End file.
